


avengers shiki

by allva



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allva/pseuds/allva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a girl that is friends with loki and works for shield. who is this girl and what will happen with her around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One day the avengers were facing Loki, after an hour or two they won. they locked Loki in a glass container, and put him on the helocarrier. “nice work” said fury, “Thor, your brother is annoying” said tony “yeah, he is” responded Thor. after Thor said that Loki and a girl with black hair walked through the door, all the avengers and fury looked at the two. “yo fury, miss me” the girl said smiling, “not really, why did you let him out” responded fury. “fury who is the girl” asked hawk eye, “me, my name is crystal, the reason I let him go is cause he is my friend” crystal answered. “he is your friend, ma’am” said Steve in a questioning voice”, “yup” crystal.”how is he your friend” ask fury, “well me and Odin are drinking buddies and he brought Loki one time and one thing led to another and in the end me and him became friends.” crystal answers. “you and my father drink together” Thor says in a questioning voice, “yeah” crystal says. “so where were you” ask fury, “well after the mission I went to Germany, France, England and lastly went to Jamaica” crystal answers. 

“crystal” Loki says, crystal looks at Loki then says “coming”. they leave the room and go to the kitchen, “who was that fury” ask banner. “that was crystal night, you might know her better as shiki, she is able to change her appearance and her personality and she can also tell if someone is lying or not” fury answers, “she isn’t fully human” fury says. “if she isn’t human then what is she” ask tony, “she is half human, half demon” answers fury. “prey tell what demon is lady crystal” asked Thor, “she is somewhat of a cat demon” answers fury. “somewhat” says tony in a questioning voice, “yeah, cause the demon comes from Asgard” crystal answers as she walks to the team with two glasses of red wine. “i know every creature in Asgard, and i do not remember a creature that i like a cat demon” Thor says, “that is because the creature i am was killed years ago” crystal says. “so you are the last of your kind” ask banner, “yes” crystal answers. “who killed your kind” ask clint, “Odin” answers crystal. “and you aren’t mad at him for it” ask tony, “nope” crystal.

 


	2. Author's Notes

I am having a bit of writer's block and I just thought that I want you the readers to tell me what you guys might what the characters in the story to do next and if there were any pairings you guys want me to write about.

 

Comment, send me a message or email me and I will see what I can do.

My email is fireblazenight@yahoo.com


End file.
